


Dirty Talk

by bluefeathergirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl
Summary: Song inspiration: “Be My Lover” by Anton Ishutin, Note UFYI this may or may not turn into a series of one shots with the same theme, but no promises. And yeah, I know that ending was mean. Deal with it ;)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Dirty Talk

Adora turned off the bedroom light and was about to grab the door handle to head out when she heard a noise behind her. A distinctive purr that could only be “Catra...?” she asked hesitantly.

“Hey, Adora. It’s just me, baby,” she said as she slowly crept closer, eyeing her prey.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” Adora scratched the back of her neck, already flustered. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. “I was just going to go out for a walk... c-clear my head. There’s been so much work.”

“I’ll make you sweat, don’t worry. I will make you work for it. You want that, don’t you?”

“I—” her breath caught in her throat, unable to remember how to form a sentence any longer. It was incredible how fast the magicat made her squirm.

“You won’t be needing this anymore, princess,” Catra slid her red jacket down her arms, trapping it around her wrists.

“Catra...” Adora whispered, already wrecked.

Catra placed a gentle hand on Adora’s chest, making her walk backwards step by step when she saw her trip. Always keen to attention and on her feet, Catra held her firmly by her collar, pulling her up and preventing a fall. “I’ve got you, baby. I won’t let you fall.” She shoved her the rest of the way, until cornering the girl with her back against the wall.

In a quick move, the kitty locked the door next to them with her tail. A skill the blonde was unaware her girl had. “You’re all mine,” she whispered in Adora’s ear, grabbing her possessively and licking the length of her neck, causing shivers to rush down the blonde’s spine. “I’m gonna show you why...” Pinning her against the wall, the blonde warrior already started heaving uncontrollably, faltering with every word the brunette said. Her voice was like silk brushing against her skin. “Will you let me show you?”

With an abashed nod, Adora gave Catra all she needed to continue. “Did I scare you, baby?” she said, ghosting Adora’s lips in a dance of come and go, making her beg for it.

“Maybe a little.” She shuddered at each of her woman’s touches, Catra now groping her breasts, hands roaming around her front.

“I’m sorry, baby. My intention was not to scare, but to excite you. To drive you crazy...” she seized the opportunity to bite Adora’s lower lip. Her She-Ra girl whimpered at the contact and the feline knew she had her in her grasp. She wasn’t going to let her go. “Do you realize how crazy you make me?” She spoke using her most seductive voice, purposely making her voice gasp and whine as she knew would make Adora falter.

“Do I?” she cocked her eyebrow boldly. Fuck, confidence was so sexy, even if covering a submissive interior, readily eager to be taken. Adora would willingly give all of herself to this woman, handing the keys to a master. The only one she knew would take her higher than she ever thought possible. The one who knew and discovered her every weakness and would always use it to make her feel good. The one she trusted above anyone else because she cared.

“Yeah... you do, baby. You make me feel things... all over... inside... Do you even realize how hot you are?”

Having Adora with her arms stuck in her own jacket was a damn good plan, as now Catra could just take what she wanted. Oh, and Adora wanted her. She wanted her so bad she could scream. But not yet.

Already a gasping mess, Catra moved closer, capturing her lips in a feverish kiss with a hand behind Adora’s neck moving her where she wanted her to. She ached to breathe her in, to have her hands everywhere, marking her with her teeth, shivering from her intoxicating scent.

“Mine...” Catra bit Adora’s shoulder and any trace of her remaining composure went out the window.

Moaning in response, Adora’s voice broke. “Yours.”

“All mine. To do with whatever I want. Whenever I want. Isn’t that right, Adora?” she nibbled her earlobe and a whimper was her only able reply. “Yeah.” Catra smiled smugly. “I thought so.”

“Fuck...” Adora tried to shift her weight away for a little respite, attempting to move away, but she knew Catra would never allow it. She loved testing her limits, pushing Catra to the edge. Ultimately giving in to her nature, she wanted to rile Catra up. She rested her head in the crook of the magicat’s neck and shoulder and grazed her teeth on the spot, feeling the woman’s pulse quicken at the sensation. She pushed Catra off her only slightly, trying to see what the girl would do if she tried to bolt off.

“And where do you think you’re going?” she grabbed Adora’s wrists and held onto her shirt tighter, looking directly into her eyes. Adora was stronger than Catra when it came to muscle, but Catra knew how to disarm her with finesse and sensuality. Adora would do her bidding with a mere request. If Catra snapped her fingers and ordered the girl to get down on her knees for her, she would.

This was a power play of dominance, of which Catra had the upper hand.

“Nowhere?” she smirked, meaning it as a statement but loved when Catra told her what her fate was instead. It was freeing not to have obligations for a change, and the brunette was more than happy to provide.

“That’s right, baby. I’m not letting you go anywhere. Why did you think I’d let you leave?” To accentuate the last word, she pressed a knee to Adora’s center, granting her something to grind against albeit almost out of reach. “I have you. You’re not escaping this. Besides... I know you don’t _really_ want to go anywhere.”

“Surprising the things you can do, since you’re so much shorter than me.” Oh, that was the wrong thing to say.

Growling back, Catra yanked at Adora’s shirt, wrinkling it and fully untucking it from her pants. Always so stiff and put together. That wouldn’t do. She snaked one hand above the fabric, raking her nails on Adora’s stomach.

The other hand began to trace the hem of her pants, a finger hooking onto her underwear, wiggling around to show its intended direction. “Tell me how much you want me.”

“I want you, Catra. I—I want you so damn badly...” Catra moved a hand above her bra, running a nail lightly across a nipple. “Please...”

“You’re being so good, baby... So good for me. But… please, what?” She smiled against her neck.

“Please, baby...”

Catra’s hand found its way down Adora’s pants, cupping her pussy. “What is it?”

“Catra...” she whispered, electrified by the magicat’s touch.

“Fuck me...” Adora yelped.

Taking her girl’s lips, she kissed her passionately. Slowly. She wanted to make love to those soft lips, that sweet mouth. Pressing fingers against her clit, Adora moaned, allowing her mouth to open just enough for Catra to draw a tongue up the roof of her mouth in a come-hither motion.

“Give in to me, gorgeous.” Catra wanted to eat up all of her sounds made just for her. Sucking on her tongue... feeling her hot breath. She wasn’t going to make this easy for her girl. Not one bit.

“Let go...” She promised her she’d make her work for this. And she was a woman of her word. Those words which could cause a fire to burn fervently in so many ways.

“You’re so beautiful, Adora... And so good to me...” she said between kisses. “So submissive... so willing... so completely mine. You know it, don’t you? You _like_ being mine.”

“Yes, I do…” Adora whimpered, unraveling beautifully within her lover’s grasp. She placed the palms of her hands against the wall for some stabilizing support, and Catra began to tease her fingers across Adora’s folds, over her panties. The fabric wasn’t exactly in the way. It was exactly the way she wanted it. The way she wanted her. Helpless and writhing under her touch.

“Oh, fuck! Baby—” she wouldn’t let her talk. Catra wanted her like this.

“I wonder how much my words affect you...” she halted all movements of her hands and just pressed her hard against the wall. “Could you make yourself come with just the sound of my voice?” She grinded her hips against her, providing only a slight friction between her legs. Catra’s new weight lifting regimen was certainly paying off, and she used her new upper body strength to make certain Adora wouldn’t move an inch.

She offered a stream of feather light kisses all the way down her neck, across her shoulder, running her lips anywhere she desired. Adora was a shaking disaster, thankful that her lover graciously held her in place to keep her from collapsing.

“Making you get wetter and wetter... and you couldn’t do a thing about it. Begging me for mercy.” Adora thought she was going to die from all the dirty talk Catra was providing. And she took them all in like the good girl she was.

“It’s so, so hard not to touch you. You’re so fucking hot, baby. It only makes it worse knowing how much you want me. That you’d let me take you anytime.”

“That you’d let me do anything to you...” She placed a thumb over Adora’s bottom lips.

“I could fuck you any time I want. And you want that. Don’t you, baby?” She made Adora take the finger in her mouth to suck. “You want me to dominate you. Completely overwhelm your senses.”

“Oh, fuck, Catra...”

“Stoplight?” She always checked in on her sub like a good caring dom would.

“Green, baby. Don’t stop.” Adora consented. She consented the fuck out of it.

“Good girl.” Catra flashed Adora the widest predatory grin, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. “Turn around, facing the wall.”

The blonde complied with the order, shivering a bit at being good for Catra. She wanted so badly to be good.

Feeling herself pressed against the cold wall was exhilarating and she couldn’t get enough of this pressure. Running hands down Adora’s sides, Catra began her exploration. Fingers caressed the area ever so slightly, making the girl squirm in a fight to keep it together. She was losing. There was nothing Adora could do but take it. Her own capable hands were held in place by her jacket behind her back, loosely but still a sign of being where the top wanted her, she wouldn’t dare try to rip herself free.

She felt hands run up and down her arms as Catra groped her strong muscles. Biceps, triceps, deltoids, forearms… Fuck, her girlfriend was so ripped. “All of this is mine, princess.”

“Yes...” Adora gasped.

“I wasn’t asking. I am _telling_ you how much you’re mine.” she said as elegant hands felt up her captive’s breasts. “And I’m not letting you go.”

As she said this, Adora felt a hand undo her belt buckle, going through the motions bit by bit, a dance that Catra knew would slowly make the girl undone. Except she was far from done. Pants got unzipped and dragged down to her ankles; her boots ensuring they were kept in place as a natural bondage. Adora felt a trickle of wetness go down her pussy.

Catra heard the sharp inhale that escaped Adora’s mouth. She was so intuitive, so in tune with all of the blonde’s reactions and movements, all of the ways that made her tick, made her weak, made her break. “I want to break you, Adora,” she said sliding the tips of her fingernails around her girl’s panties, never touching where her girl needed her. “Every... single... time.” She was a damned puddle already.

“Tell me, princess. Where do you need me?” Adora was about to answer when her mouth was covered by Catra’s other hand. Oh, fuck, she knew what that single move did to her, and she released a moan as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy. “Mm? What’s that, baby? You want me to tease you more? My pleasure.”

“Mpffhhh!” the fierce warrior muffled a screamed which vibrated on Catra’s palm and tickled a bit. She wanted to be fucked. But Catra knew that more than anything she really needed to be _touched_.

“Shhh. Give in to me, baby.” Her hand went in between Adora’s legs, sliding up and down her folds but above the now soaked fabric of her underwear. “I know you want to give me what I want.”

The constant torture was affecting Adora so much she could no longer bear to stand still. Thankfully Catra held her firmly in place, but she was still wanting her hands somewhere deeper and Catra refused to give it. She struggled against her bonds, but she soon remembered her ankles were caught in her pants and she couldn’t move, couldn’t run, couldn’t evade this. The thought itself made her go into subspace.

There was a hand on her mouth, never relenting and muffling all sorts of cute little noises just for Catra’s sweet ears and the brunette couldn’t get enough. It was a symphony of arousal, the hottest thing she’d ever heard.

“Why would I fuck you now, Adora?” she finally permitted Adora to feel her fingers inside her underwear, on her poor stiff clit which was so beyond ready. She kept aiming for her bundle of nerves but was so hard to maintain among the abundant wetness. Skillful fingers kept slipping all over the place as Adora was just so unbelievably drenched, thanks to Catra. But her movements were only a journey, tracing every line as if it were the very first time touching the woman, spreading the juices further around, wanting nothing less than a full-blown mess.

Catra removed her hand from inside her pussy and showed it to Adora, almost humiliated. “Look at this. This is you. This is what I do to you. And this is how wet you make me too. You think you don’t affect me?” Taking her hand out from her mouth, the girl thought she’d get a momentary respite.

“Take them in. I want to watch you suck me off. Show me how good it feels. And don’t hold back on any noises. I want to hear you.”

Sliding the fingers now entirely covered in Adora’s own slick inside the girl’s mouth was otherworldly. Catra felt every lick of the girl’s tongue, every suck, as if it were actually her own appendage. She pumped them in and out, making love to her mouth. “You’re doing so good, baby. Taking me in. Don’t stop...” her voice cracked at the last word, and she swallowed hard to remain in control. She was in charge here, she couldn’t falter. Not for the sake of the girl she loved so much. She owed her that much. But it didn’t mean she was without feeling. The sensations ran deep in between her own legs so she did the only logical thing and started rubbing herself while her fingers were being fucked by Adora’s mouth.

“Fuck! Don’t stop. That’s an order.” Catra massaged herself furiously, totally losing it to the girl in front of her. Unintentionally, Catra came within seconds. The mixture of her own fingers on herself along with the other hand relentlessly sucked by Adora was too much to resist. She exhaled loudly, panting to catch her breath.

“You’re such a bad girl, you know? Making me feel things like this.” She sounded like she just ran a marathon. Maybe she did. “I should really make you pay.”

Releasing the fingers from Adora’s mouth with a pop, Catra wiped them on her pants. “Turn around. Look at me.” She helped the girl move without falling and held onto her waist. “Do you know what you do to me? Do you have any clue?” Her eyes in this state of arousal were like blazing gems of gold and sapphire.

Adora wasn’t sure she had any voice left in her throat, so only managed to say “Mmm?”

“Kneel, baby.” Catra assisted her princess in bending down, as she couldn’t on her own. Adora looked up at her wide-eyed. “Now who’s the short one, hmm?”

She grabbed a fistful of the now knelt woman’s hair and pulled, making her look directly into her fiery eyes. “Tell me you want this, Adora.”

“Fuck… I want you, Catra.”

“Stoplight?” She just wanted to confirm before proceeding any further.

Staring brazenly at her master, Adora answered with a splitting grin. “Green.”

“That’s my girl. Now let me show you all the trouble you’ve caused.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: “Be My Lover” by Anton Ishutin, Note U
> 
> FYI this may or may not turn into a series of one shots with the same theme, but no promises. And yeah, I know that ending was mean. Deal with it ;)


End file.
